The Man From Tumblr
by EastDuquesne
Summary: Traductions - Collection de drabbles/prompt fill
1. Au Réveil

**Œuvre originale: The Morning After Affair, par Ingu**

* * *

« Alors... tu veux en parler ?

– Non. »

Illya avait répondu immédiatement, sur un ton furieux, et Napoléon essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

C'était le lendemain, et Illya, qui s'était rendu compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, boudait sous les couvertures. Le Russe – qui était, le temps de la mission, le mari de Napoléon – fixait intensément le mur, dos à son partenaire. Il n'y avait que sa tête aux cheveux duveteux, encore en bataille à cause de la nuit passée, qui sortait de l'édredon. Napoléon avait envie de les ébouriffer, mais il avait aussi envie de garder sa main intacte.

 _ _Autant être le plus mature dans ce cas-là,__ pensa-t-il.

« Et bien, pour ma part, déclara-t-il, j'ai trouvé ça agréable.

– Ferme-la. »

Napoléon se tut un instant, puis reprit la parole :

« Tu veux des pancakes ? Il doit nous rester un peu de sirop d'érable. »

Illya resta muré dans son silence, et alors que l'Américain attendait une réponse de sa part :

« Je veux des fraises.

– Bien entendu, » répondit-il tout en descendant du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés çà et là. La minute d'après, il était fin prêt à sortir ; Illya contemplait toujours le mur.

Curieux, Napoléon contourna le lit, et trouva Illya qui, semblable à un chiot, affichait l'expression la plus confuse qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il retint son rire et tandis qu'il s'approchait, Illya se reculait du bord du lit, mais il n'était pas de taille face à la persévérance de Napoléon. Ce dernier se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et la façon dont Illya le dévisagea de ses yeux bleus écarquillés le fit sourire largement, puis il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Illya l'interpella :

« Attends ! »

Napoléon s'arrêta et se retourna, lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

Il fronça les sourcils:

« Tu préfères des pancakes à la banane ?

\- Non. Reviens au lit. »


	2. Mise en Quarantaine

**Œuvre originale: The Locked Room Affair, par Ingu**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes et Illya faisait toujours les cent pas. Chose remarquable que l'obstination chez les Russes, reconnut Napoléon. Le simple fait de le regarder lui donnait le tournis.

Soudain, Illya s'arrêta et se retourna prestement vers Napoléon :

« Vous pouvez crocheter la serrure », lui fit-il remarquer.

« En effet », en convint-il, méfiant et peu coopératif.

Illya fit un pas de côté, et désigna la porte de ses deux mains puisque manifestement ce dont il parlait échappait complètement à l'Américain. Ce dernier y jeta un coup d'œil, puis reporta son regard sur le Russe.

Il le dévisagea, les lèvres pincées de colère, comme si Napoléon venait de lui faire la plus grande offense ; cependant, cela ne sembla pas affecter le moins du monde le brun qui faisait montre d'un détachement inébranlable.

« Très bien, dans ce cas donnez-moi vos outils », siffla Illya en tendant impérieusement la main.

Napoléon fit un pas en arrière, le toisant d'un air outré :

« Non.

– Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? Nous ne sommes pas ici de notre plein gré, pour information.

– Certainement, acquiesça Napoléon, mais comme Gaby l'a si bien dit, nous sommes "en période de réflexion", ce qui signifie que nous devons nous calmer avant d'espérer sortir. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en martelant ses mots.

– M'enfermer dans une pièce n'est pas la meilleure façon de me calmer.

– Essayez de vous y habituer, répliqua-t-il sur un ton désinvolte. Vous seriez surpris de constater quels effets un confinement prolongé peut avoir.

– J'en connais les effets. Et je ne les affectionne pas particulièrement. »

Napoléon maqua un temps d'arrêt. _Tiens donc,_ pensa-t-il.

« Ça vous arrive souvent de vous retrouver dans un espace clos ? »

L'attention d'Illya se reporta aussitôt sur Napoléon, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il en avait trop dit, et il en prenait pleinement conscience que maintenant. L'Américain esquissa un sourire poli, respirant l'innocence. Ce n'est pas comme s'il nourrissait des pensées hostiles envers le KGB, et ce malgré leur très mauvaise réputation.

Illya ne dit mot ; il préféra reprendre ses allées et venues, et Napoléon son observation de ce manège, qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à lui redonner le vertige.

« Vous savez, nous pourrions mettre à profit ce "temps de reflexion" pour faire plus ample connaissance, » tenta Napoléon, en espérant qu'une attitude amicale lui fasse gagner des points, au moins quelques uns pour avoir essayer.

« Non, asséna Illya, aussi peu coopératif que son compagnon d'infortune plus tôt. Ne comptez pas là-dessus.

– Très bien, rétorqua l'Américain tout en s'adossant confortablement contre le mur. Si jamais vous changez d'avis, je suis là. »

Illya en fit de même contre le mur opposé, mettant enfin un terme à ses inlassables va-et-vient. Avec les bras et les chevilles croisés, il avait l'air de l'espion le plus renfrogné qui soit. Après deux minutes d'un silence pesant, le Russe recommença à le scruter.

Napoléon, qui sentait le regard insistant de son associé lui brûler la peau, se décida enfin à lui demander :

« Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire, où comptez-vous me dévisager de la sorte encore longtemps ? »

Illya détourna la tête, ce qui valut à Napoléon un effort considérable pour ne pas soupirer d'exaspération.

« Où avez-vous acheté votre costume ? » s'enquit-il alors.

Napoléon haussa les sourcils. De tout ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre de la part d'Illya, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé.

« Sartoria Domenico Caraceni. » Rien d'autre que le tailleur sur-mesure le plus célèbre d'Italie, naturellement.

« Ça, j'en doute fort, marmonna-t-il. C'est affreux. »

Il lui arrivait de faire preuve de patience, seulement en ce moment même, l'individu qu'il avait en face de lui la mettait à rude épreuve.

« Je ne mentirai jamais sur l'origine de ce costume qui est, par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il piqué à vif, un modèle classique, » et il illustra ses propos en attirant l'attention d'Illya sur son costume d'un bleu marine profond, cousu-main, entièrement ajusté en canevas, fait sur mesure selon ses exigences et spécifications. Ce costume était vraiment l'un de ses favoris.

« Peu importe que ce soit du tissu bas de gamme. On vous a escroqué si vous pensez que c'est un Caraceni. »

Cette fois-ci, Napoléon avait épuisé son capital patience. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer un tel affront.

« Ceci est un costume en laine et soie fine en super 250s de Loro Piana, riposta-t-il hargneusement.

– Si vous le dites, Cowboy. »

Napoléon fulminait. _Même le chiendent ne se laissera jamais goûter par ta mauvaise langue,_ se retint-il de cracher à ce visage si ouvertement suffisant.

Il décolla son dos du mur et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, l'allure altière, les bras ouverts dans une attitude de défi.

« Vous voulez vérifier par vous-même ? »

Illya lui lança un regard noir, les dents serrées, rendant ainsi sa mâchoire et les muscles de son cou encore plus saillants. Napoléon fut l'espace d'un instant aux abonnés absents ; sa frustration, initialement causée par les piques du Russe, trouvait à présent une source radicalement différente. Et il lui était désormais impossible de ramener ses pensées premières sur la bonne voie.

À peine eut-il le temps de reprendre contenance qu'Illya s'approchait de lui d'une démarche assurée, et subitement, l'air de la pièce se retrouva compressé entre eux. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Napoléon se rendit compte du peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre son dos et le mur.

Illya s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres seulement de Napoléon, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière ; son regard rencontra alors celui d'Illya, sombre et résolu. Napoléon se demanda distraitement s'il était toujours question du costume, ou si son associé avait autre chose derrière la tête. Étant donné la façon dont il le zieutait, il penchait pour la deuxième option.

Alors, avec une nonchalance insoutenable, Illya leva les mains, la tête inclinée comme s'il considérait avec une attention toute particulière où il devrait les poser en premier. Napoléon, d'une rigidité quasi cadavérique, était envahi d'une anticipation teintée de vigilance, et ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la proximité d'Illya et à cette inadmissible poche d'air qui les séparait encore.

Illya posa finalement ses larges mains sur les épaules de Napoléon, qui soudain se sentit petit. Il ne décrochait pas son regard de celui Napoléon, un regard pénétrant, troublant, si bien que ce dernier ne put en déceler le véritable sens. Sans cesser de l'observer et toujours avec cette atroce indolence, Illya fit doucement glisser ses mains le long des bras de l'Américain, pour remonter ensuite au niveau de sa taille.

Une légère exclamation lui échappa, et son corps entier tressaillit malgré lui lorsqu'Illya le toucha juste au-dessus des hanches. Il y eut un bref instant où tous deux se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour ; un sourire narquois se forma alors sur les lèvres de Napoléon.

« Cela est-il à votre convenance, Péril Rouge ? »

Illya plissa les yeux, puis les baissa. Napoléon en fit de même, suivant du regard les mains du Russe qui effleuraient le tissu, insistant délicatement sur les muscles fermes de son ventre, remontant inexorablement vers son torse, pour enfin reposer solidement sur ses pectoraux. De ses mains émanait une délicieuse chaleur ; d'Illya, l'accord harmonieux de poivre et de bois de santal. Les paupières closes, Napoléon prit une profonde inspiration, laissant cette puissante fragrance l'enivrer. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il croisa le regard déstabilisant d'Illya, obscurci de désir, et sut alors exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Napoléon eut un de ses sourires en coin, à la fois charmant et goguenard ; peu de gens y résistaient, et il le savait parfaitement bien.

Et pour cause, l'instant d'après les doigts d'Illya étaient enchevêtrés dans les boucles brunes, ce dernier tirant Napoléon à lui dans une fiévreuse étreinte. Le baiser était brutal, animal ; le goût des lèvres d'Illya était grisant, et un feu féroce irradiait dans tout son être, il avait l'impression qu'un torrent de lave impétueux le submergeait tout entier, pour se retirer subitement et le laisser frissonnant. Il attira sauvagement le Russe vers lui, l'empoignant comme si sa vie en dépendait, lui commandant silencieusement de venir toujours plus près. Son dos heurta le mur, et le corps tout entier d'Illya se retrouva pressé contre lui. Un gémissement se fit entendre ; il ignorait s'il venait de lui ou d'Illya, en revanche ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'une des mains du blond courut le long de son flanc pour se retrouver sur sa taille, et il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce qui était approprié ou non.

Illya l'écrasait de tout son poids, et malgré tout, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Napoléon ; il le saisit par la taille de son pantalon et fit rouler ses hanches vers l'avant. À ce contact inattendu, Illya pantela, et Napoléon ne se rappela pas avoir entendu de son plus excitant. Après une courte trêve qu'Illya mit à profit pour reprendre son souffle, il reprit leur baiser là où il l'avait arrêté, avec encore plus de ferveur.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Illya n'était plus là.

Les bras vides et le souffle erratique, Napoléon était complètement abasourdi par cette interruption si abrupte. Illya se reculait lentement, échevelé, débraillé, les lèvres encore rougies par leur échange farouche.

Et dans la main, l'étui de crochets de Napoléon.

Sidéré par tant d'aplomb, Napoléon se tenait là, immobile.

« J'espère pour vous que c'est une de vos blagues douteuses. »

Illya avait encore les pupilles dilatées, et sa respiration commençait tout juste à redevenir régulière, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'arborer un sourire des plus victorieux.

« Au fait, dit-il tandis qu'il ouvrait le boîtier et qu'il prenait les outils nécessaires, votre costume n'est pas si mal. » Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se tourna vers la porte et s'affaira à crocheter la serrure.

Napoléon, toujours interdit, ne put que jeter un regard assassin là où se trouvait un instant plus tôt ce traître de Russe, ne pouvant reconnaître qu'il était tombé dans un piège aussi grossier. Cette ruse était vieille comme le monde, et Napoléon lui-même y avait d'ailleurs eu recours maintes et maintes fois. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé Illya capable d'une telle manœuvre, ou peut-être avait-il sous-estimé à quel point il était fourbe.

Son monologue intérieur fut coupé par l'audible cliquetis que fit la porte en se déverrouillant, ce qui ramena toute son attention sur l'objet de son mépris.

Illya avait déjà ouvert la porte, et cependant qu'il sortait, il se tourna vers Napoléon. Un léger rictus flottait sur ses lèvres, et une lueur malicieuse passa dans son regard, ce qui provoqua de nouveau une vague de désir chez l'Américain.

« Je serai heureux de poursuivre cet... échange, déclara Illya en lui envoyant l'étui qu'il attrapa d'une main leste. Mais pas ici. Ici, c'est pour se refroidir les idées, pas pour les échauffer. »

Napoléon, qui était en train d'inspecter minutieusement l'état de ses précieux outils, se figea. Sa déception et sa frustration alimentèrent soudain un feu tout autre.

Après qu'Illya eut quitté la pièce, il ne le suivit pas en courant, mais il est certain qu'il accéléra le pas.


	3. L'Affaire Bennett

**Œuvre originale: The Bennett Affair, par Ingu**

* * *

« Et ces yeux, et ces cheveux... » lâcha Napoléon d'un air rêveur. Après seulement une semaine loin de lui, l'amant d'Illya s'était métamorphosé en une jeune adolescente en fleur.

Illya avait le regard rivé sur la rue, la mâchoire serrée, et préférait reporter son attention sur les piétons pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce visage irradier cet exécrable enthousiasme. Une exaspération pure pulsait dans ses veines, le pressant de frapper quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – afin d'étouffer la colère bouillant en lui. Cependant ils étaient en public, dans un café qui plus est il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'autoriser à perdre le contrôle.

« À vrai dire, et croyez-moi que ça me peine de l'admettre, je crois bien que mon charme a trouvé son pareil. »

Illya cligna des yeux, se retournant lentement vers son partenaire, la confusion se lisant clairement dans son regard. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de reconnaître que _quelqu'un d'autre_ était aussi attrayant que lui, sinon plus ?

En face, Napoléon ne lui prêtait aucune attention, tout à ses envolées lyriques à la gloire de Bennett, son associé temporaire de la semaine passée. En effet, afin d'empêcher un groupe de criminels de fonder leurs desseins terroristes grâce à des antiquités volées, Waverly n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme solution que de les récupérer – quoique illégalement.

Ladite mission requerrait des compétences particulières, aussi Illya fut placé sur le banc de touche, et Napoléon se retrouva associé à un autre espion au passé de faussaire tenu en laisse par Interpol.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, j'ai admiré son travail durant des années, et je me retrouve sur un cas _avec lui._ »

Napoléon ne tarissait toujours pas d'éloges à propos de son idole, et Illya bouillonnait de frustration à mesure que les mots s'écoulaient encore et toujours de sa bouche. Cowboy le faisait exprès, il le savait très bien, mais il n'empêche que ce petit manège portait ses fruits.

« Imaginez un seul instant : Bennett et moi, faisant équipe, – avant que nous nous fassions attraper bien sûr. Absolument rien ni personne n'aurait pu nous arrêter. »

Non, rectification : rien ni personne n'arrêtait Napoléon et _Illya,_ d'autant plus lorsque Gaby était avec eux. Et même s'il y avait quelque chose à voler, pourquoi ne pas le lui demander, à lui, son seul partenaire ? Napoléon n'avait pas besoin de Bennett. Et Dieu lui vienne en aide, qu'il arrête son interminable laïus.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en phase avec quelqu'un. Vous ai-je dit qu'il a réussi à faucher mon anneau ? Et ce sans même que je m'en aperçoive ! »

La jalousie se répandait en lui comme de l'acide, et il finit par perdre toute patience.

« Si vous l'aimez à ce point, vous devriez demander à Waverly d'en faire votre partenaire permanent, » asséna-t-il sèchement.

Napoléon s'interrompit enfin et se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

« Illya, s'enquit-il, incrédule, seriez-vous jaloux ? »

Celui-ci se contenta de jeter un regard noir vers la rue, se leva brutalement et quitta le café, laissant cette fois-ci la table intacte.

* * *

Illya rencontra Bennett pour la première fois à Séville ce dernier se présenta dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour leur remettre un dossier de renseignements classés secrets. Le regard vif et le sourire charmeur, il était aussi séduisant que le vantait Napoléon, et au-delà de ça, la situation était l'une des plus déconcertantes qu'il n'ait jamais vécues, et pour cause, c'était comme s'il se trouvait en présence de deux Napoléon réunis dans la même pièce.

Après de brefs échanges de banalités et quelques salutations courtoises, Bennett s'éclipsa, laissant Napoléon et Illya seuls.

« Il me plaît bien, déclara Illya.

– Vraiment ?, s'étonna Napoléon en lui faisant face. Et moi qui craignais que vous fassiez votre… "vous".

– Je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide, j'ai bien vu ce qui fait son charme, répliqua-t-il, ignorant la pique déguisée. C'est comme s'il était un double de vous-même… mais en plus charismatique, et en plus attrayant. Une meilleure version de Napoléon Solo, en somme. »

Une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit de l'Américain.

« Péril... , grogna-t-il comme une mise en garde.

– Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu d'yeux d'un tel bleu, continua Illya, sa voix teintée d'admiration.

– Eh-

– D'autant qu'il a très bon goût en matière de costumes.

– Vous commencez à-

– Pensez-vous qu'il restera enco- »

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Napoléon l'interrompit d'un baiser brutal et hargneux. Ces lèvres pressées contre les siennes remplaçaient n'importe quel argument que l'Américain aurait pu avancer, et Illya préférait amplement ce genre d'ébat, laissant volontiers Napoléon prendre l'initiative. Le baiser s'était fait lent mais résolu Napoléon montrait une fois encore qu'il maîtrisait cet art à la perfection, alternant animalité et douceur.

De longues et délicieuses secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent enfin, le souffle court. Illya, bien que s'étant juré de garder son sang-froid, n'était pas tout à fait de marbre.

 _Quoique..._ , pensa malicieusement Napoléon.

« Vous vous êtes montré clair tout à l'heure, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, son front pressé contre celui d'Illya. J'espère que je l'ai été aussi.

– Ne jouez pas à un jeu que vous ne pourrez gagner, Cowboy, lui lança-t-il, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

– Ma foi… »

Napoléon s'approcha plus près encore, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de sa peau sous ces fines couches de coton devienne impossible à ignorer. Il se pressa tant contre Illya que ce dernier put sans difficulté s'apercevoir du vif enthousiasme de son associé, et _vice versa_.

« … Je pense me débrouiller plutôt bien, poursuivit Napoléon dans un murmure. »

Le Russe prit le temps de le scruter, lut la malice et l'anticipation dans ce regard cristallin, s'attarda sur ces lèvres entr'ouvertes, rougies par leur échange passionné, implorant d'être malmenées de nouveau – prière à laquelle il répondit de bon cœur.

Bennett n'occupa plus les pensées de Napoléon, surtout pas durant les heures qui suivirent.


End file.
